Talk:Watchful Spirit
The graph for Watchful Spirit needs some labels on the X and Y coordinates. It's not very clear what the graph is illustrating. same as the Mending graph. y-coordinate is efficiency in health per energy (for dt) if Watchful spirit is on someone x-coodrinate seconds after the skill was klicked and gets removed after x-seconds. Just sum up the healing of this spell after a given time (including its health when it ends) and divide that by cost of this spell (cast + maintain). 0 is when you you click the skill and it activates. example: *3 health regen is 6 health per second *1 energy regen is 1/3 energy per second *3 health regen for 1 energy degen equals 6*3=18 health per energy. *But for such a Mending you have to substract the initial cost and the initial activastion time, so 18 is the limit of an increasing curve you can see on the Mending article! The Watchful Spirit curve is more tricky because of its healing when it ends. The earlier it ends the earlier it heals alot, increasing its healing per energy per second (on 16 divine favor) the quicker it ends. For 15 divine favor the health after a given time divided by the cost after a given time always equals 12 (like a weak mending), including its activation time were it does not regenerate health. Tricky combos, arcane cundudeldidumm this spell is trickier than i ever thought, some combinations with enchantment removing have to be tested: ---- Aura of Faith...>Watchful Spirit...>Contemplation of Purity AND Watchful Spirit...>Aura of Faith...>Contemplation of Purity -> watchful spirit heals, enchanted by aura of faith, because it ends by contemplation of purity. Then both enchanantments also heal by contemplation of purity. This is a 200-600 heal depending on divine favor. ---- Aura of Faith...>Watchful Spirit...>Lingering Curse does the healing of watchful spirit and/or Aura of faith get halved on removal by Lingering Curse or not? ---- Lingering Curse...>Aura of Faith...>Watchful Spirit...>Holy Veil...>Rend Enchantments Rend Enchantments should remove holy veil AND watchful spirit. Holy veil also should remove Lingering curse when it gets removed. does the healing of watchful spirit and/or Aura of faith get halved on removal by Lingering Curse or not? ---- Scourge Healing...>Aura of Faith...>Watchful Spirit...>Holy Veil...>Lingering Curse AND Scourge Healing...>Aura of Faith...>Watchful Spirit...>Holy Veil...>Rend Enchantments Rend Enchantments/Lingering_Curse should remove holy veil AND watchful spirit. Holy veil also should remove Scourge Healing when it gets removed. Does Scourge healing damage the healer for the healing by watchfull spirit? ---- Scourge Healing...>Backfire...>Soul Barbs...>Lingering Curse...>Aura of Faith...>Watchful Spirit...>Holy Veil..>Contemplation of Purity It only just begun: Contemplation of Purity removes all of this BUT not Scourge Healing because it only kills 3 enchantments and the last 3 hexes (first hex removed last). Scourge Healing gets removed by holy veil getting removed. Backfire and Soul Barbs just add an extra twist to the question: Why am I still awake? ... Put axes on that graph The graph is difficult to understand without axis labels. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.183.182.165 (talk • ) 10:07, 4 August 2006 (CDT). :why don't we just rm that confusing and unnnessisary graph. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:21, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Skill picture I think that's elf playing the guitar -- Matek 09:15, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Graph So... where is this graph? And where's the graph for Mending? Korezaan Su 18:08, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :What graph? --Gimmethegepgun 18:36, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Usage? I'm curious, did anyone ever actually use this skill? And if so, what's the point? For the rather small regen you get a very inefficient heal for 15 Energy + upkeep... (T/ ) 23:57, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :Don't people use it for 55 farming sometimes? Misfate 00:03, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::I thought Mending was more popular since you're already specced into Healing Prayers for Healing Breeze (classic 55 at least). (T/ ) 00:09, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :::Shatter cover. There is nothing else that can't be done better by another skill. --Kale Ironfist 01:17, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :::: It can function as a bit of a spike catcher with the proper preparation, although I would never claim it surpasses Infuse Health in usefulness. :::::Not really strong enough to do that. Infuse, with ~600 health and 14 Healing Prayers, nets ~400, halving each time so long as the caster doesn't heal themself. You could use it in conjunction with Infuse, but the energy cost is quite prohibitive for a meh primary effect. --Kale Ironfist 22:10, 20 October 2007 (UTC) It might be good to cast on a tanker locking aggro, both for enchantment cover and as a distant heal if he takes too heavy damage while out of range. --Lexxor 08:52, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Heroes How come heroes will automatically maintain this skill on themselves, much like Blessed Aura? Blessed aura I understand since it effects all their enchantment spells... However this is generally more beneficial to be used on someone else, I don't think ogden needs the +2 hp regen and instant self-heal very much. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.174.38.191 ( ) }. :Because heroes phail. Also this is a terrible skill so just don't bother :P-- - (Talk/ ) 12:30, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :: While testing some enchants, found out that heroes will cast and KEEP Watchful Spirit on themselves. They will also cast it on allies with low health and they only drop the enchant if character will be healed for 100% of the drop effect. I am unsure if it could provide some spike prevention on heroes (due to high energy), but it's worth noting. (moved my message from hero talk page to here) --D1m 10:46, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::Could be useful on smiting monk heros for a big heal.-- 11:21, 22 September 2008 (UTC) This skill's best use is running as a monk. Just maintain it and when you take too much damage, double-click and get a nice heal. If you run through areas with enchantment removal you might just have to use it when you need the heal. It's the best, non-elite , spike heal in the divine line. 17:21, 26 January 2009 (UTC)